Some vehicles incorporate various features for the improved comfort, safety, or convenience of their owners, users, drivers, or passengers. In a road vehicle such as a passenger automobile, governmental regulations or industry practice may require manufacturers to identify the location and proper use of one or more of these features. Manufacturers also may wish to identify features of the vehicle to users. Under certain conditions, the location of such features may still be unclear to an owner, user, driver, or passenger of the vehicle. These situations may include, but are not limited to, use of the vehicle at night, use of the vehicle in inclement weather, and use of the vehicle under cover (such as in a garage or covered parking lot) where visibility is poor or less than ideal. When lighting and general visibility is poor, an owner, user, driver, or passenger of a vehicle may not be able to locate the feature. In the case of features related to safety, such as child seat attachment mechanisms, the user may therefore not be able to take advantage of the feature to properly protect himself or herself or other passengers in the vehicle.